Jasmine and Garrett/Gallery
Gallery 'Promotional Photographs' JasmineGarretPromotionalPhoto.jpg The_Gang_Sitting_Down.jpg I-Didnt-Do-It-Characters-Playing-Foozball.jpg The Gang in Costumes.jpg IDDIGlassPoster.jpg I Didn't Do It poster 2.png 'The Pilot' TheBabysitter.jpg Dhss1.png DHSS32.jpg DHSS31.jpg jarrett.png jarrett in the room.png jarrrettt.png jarrrettt1.png jarrrettt2.png The four faking mrs.klasby shouting7.png The four faking mrs.klasby shouting5.png The four faking mrs.klasby shouting4.png The four faking mrs.klasby shouting3.png The four faking mrs.klasby shouting1.png The four faking mrs.klasby shouting.png Lindy! pleaseee.png Screenshot 2014-01-09-21-58-39.png Screenshot 2014-01-09-21-04-31.png smiling at logan.png I find that very hurtful.png not your friends.png thats all you share.png Jaret.png so cheesy.png 'Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station' 1FFSS.jpg 2FFSS.jpg FFSS1.png FFSS3.png FFSS2.png FFSS4.png FFSS5.png FFSS6.png FFSS7.png FFSS8.png FFSS9.png FFSS10.png FFSS11.png FFSS12.png FFSS13.png JasmineAfraidOfGarrettInTheDogSuit.gif JarrettInFiremanFreddygif.gif 'The New Guy' The_Gang_in_The_New_Guy.png ManiPeddiesJasmineAndGarrett.png ManiPeddiesJasmineAndGarrett1.png ManiPeddiesJasmineAndGarrett2.png ManiPeddiesJasmineAndGarrett4.png ManiPeddiesJasmineAndGarrett3.png JasmineandGarrettNearEachOther.png JasmineGarrettAndLogan.png TNG1.png TNG2.png TNG3.png TNG4.png TNG5.png TNG6.png TNG7.png 15TNG.jpg 13TNG.jpg NG124.png NG122.png NG121.png NG120.png NG18.png NG13.png NG11.png NG10.png NG9.png TNG8.png NG7.png NG6.png NG5.png NG4.png NG3.png NG2.png NG1.png Screen Shot 2014-02-13 at 12.34.21 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-02-13 at 12.34.52 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-02-13 at 12.35.18 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-02-13 at 12.37.05 AM.png 'Dear High School Self' Jarrett_in_Dear_High_School_Self.jpg JarrettInDHSS5.png JarrettInDHSS.png JarrettInDHSS2.png JarrettInDHSS3.png JarrettInDHSS4.png JarrettInDHSS6.png JarrettInDHSS7.png JarrettInDHSS8.png JarrettInDHSS9.png JarrettInDHSS10.png JarrettInDHSS11.png JarrettInDHSS12.png JarrettInDHSS13.png JarrettInDHSS14.png JarrettInDHSS15.png JarrettInDHSS16.png JarrettInDHSS17.png JarrettInDHSS18.png JarrettInDHSS19.png JarrettInDHSS20.png JarrettInDHSS21.png Screen Shot 2014-02-16 at 6.32.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-02-16 at 6.34.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-02-16 at 6.36.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-02-16 at 6.37.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-02-16 at 6.37.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-02-16 at 6.38.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-02-16 at 6.41.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-02-16 at 6.41.57 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-02-16 at 6.42.13 PM.png Bicker bicker bicker.png Screen Shot 2014-02-16 at 6.54.23 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-02-16 at 6.56.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-02-16 at 6.56.35 PM.png DHSSJarrett1.png DHSSJarrett2.png DHSSJarrett3.png DHSSJarrett4.png DHSSJarrett5.png DHSSJarrett6.png DHSSJarrett7.png DHSSJarrett8.png DHSSJarrett9.png DHSSJarrett10.png DHSSJarrett11.png DHSSJarrett12.png DHSSJarrett13.png DHSSJarrett14.png DHSSJarrett15.png DHSSJarrett16.png DHSSJarrett17.png DHSSJarrett18.png DHSSJarrett19.png DHSSJarrett20.png DHSSJarrett21.png DHSS59.jpg DHSS48.jpg DHSS70.jpg DHSS69.jpg DHSS68.jpg DHSSJarrett22.png Tumblr_n1751tM2IP1rtf1rqo1_400.gif 'If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout' IITLABS25.jpg IITLABS24.jpg IITLABS23.jpg IITLABS22.jpg IITLABS20.jpg IITLABS16.jpg IITLABS10.jpg 'Now Museum, Now You Don't' 1.png Jasmine_and_garrett.png 'In the Doghouse with the White House' ITDHWTWH6.jpg ITDHWTWH2.jpg ITDHWTWH3.jpg 'Phone Challenge' Ook.png 'Earth Boys Are Icky' Stuck at school for 2 hours.png 'Lindy Nose Best' TheGangLNB.jpg 'Logan's Run' JasmineGarrettLR2.jpg 'Bad News' JarrettBN2.jpg 'Next of Pumpkin' Jarrettnop1.jpg Jarrettnop2.jpg Jarrettnop3.jpg Jarrettnop4.jpg Jarrettnop5.jpg Jarrettm1sfnop.jpg [[Merry Miss Sis|'Merry Miss Sis']] Vlcsnap-2014-12-10-04h18m48s118.jpg JarrettMMS2.jpg [[Slumber Partay|'Slumber Partay']] Slumber Partay 20.jpg JarrettSlumberPartay.png [[Lindy & Logan Get Psyched!|'Lindy & Logan Get Psyched!']] I-didnt-do-it-lindy-logan-get-psyched-photos-2.jpg [[Dog Date Afternoon!|'Dog Date Afternoon!']] Dog Date Afternoon!8.jpg [[Logan Finds Out!|'Logan Finds Out!']] Jasmine and Garrett.png Jasmine slaammed Garrett in a locker!.png Be afraid, Garrett!.png The confrontation.png Before the storm!.png [[Lindy and Logan's Brrrrthday|'Lindy and Logan's Brrrrthday']] Llb3.jpg [[Lindy in the Middle|'Lindy in the Middle']] Jarrett LITM.jpg [[Doggie Daddy|'Doggie Daddy']] Doggie-daddy-favorite-moments-tv-caps-19.jpg Jasmine and Garrett - DD.jpg [[Bite Club|'Bite Club']] The gang - BC.jpg Garrett - BC.jpg Jasmine - BC.jpg [[The Rescuers|'The Rescuers']] Jarrett - the finale.jpg Watching Jogan.jpg I-didnt-do-it-season-2-finale-the-rescuers-promo-photos-3.jpg I-didnt-do-it-season-2-finale-the-rescuers-promo-photos-4.jpg The gang - TR.jpeg The gang - the finale.gif Garrett - the finale.jpg Jasmine - the finale.gif Fan Arts OnlyYouCanMakeMyHeartBeatFaster.png JasmineAndGarrett.png Jarrett jasminegarrettlovesmall2 copy.jpg JarrettFanart.jpg JarrettFaanaart.png PerfectdisasterEverAfterJarrett.png 1JarrettFanart.jpg JasmineGarrettFanart.jpg 30a08cce-53c5-4f50-8fc3-673841e5bcddwallpaper.jpg|Jarrett background pizap.com14130794485661.jpg pizap.com14141858933191.jpg|jarrett Pizap.jpg|jarrett(buddy poke version) Category:Galleries Category:Pairing Galleries Category:Relationship Galleries Category:Jasmine and Garrett